Eloise Winterburn
Name: '''Eloise Winterburn '''Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High Hobbies and Interests: Track, Tennis, and all things retro. Appearance: Eloise is the very picture of vain. She's considerably taller than average at 5'9”, and carries herself with a posture that only makes her look taller. The look is compounded by her athletic build; in most circumstances, she looks tall, lean and somewhere between beautiful and dangerous. Her soft features and ample figure attract, whilst her height, muscle and attitude exude a rather intimidating air. The girl's face is the kind that could easily be considered attractive, if not for usually adopting a scowl of distaste. She has soft, lightly tanned skin, pale blue eyes, an overall rounded shape to her face, and long, exceedingly well-groomed blonde hair. Her body is nothing to ignore either, with a slim midriff, wide hips and C-cup breasts she makes a point of accentuating to appear bigger. At the expense of most other comforts, Eloise makes a point of wearing the very best clothes she can get her hands on, and isn't above name-dropping brands to show off. In terms of style, she could best be described as a hipster, as part of her recent affection for retro anything. Biography: At first glance, it isn't unreasonable to think that Eloise doesn't belong at Detroit Central High School. She herself certainly thinks she doesn't. But she was born in Detroit to parents who, whilst hard-working, had very little money or assets to call their own. They'd wanted more than one child, and a son, but their only daughter was all they could afford to raise, and they loved her dearly all the same. The choice of Eloise as a name was always a mystery to her father – a rather plain David – though her mother Jade previously been much more well off than she was at the time, and insisted on a “fancy” name. From a young age, Eloise came to realise that it wasn't difficult to get what she wanted from her doting parents, and that, within reason, they could be persuaded sacrifice almost anything to give her what she wanted. Growing up, this gave rise to a mild superiority complex, and a notorious manipulative streak. Unsurprisingly, then, she fell into the “popular but not actually liked” category everywhere she went. She surrounded herself with the weak-willed and the easily impressed, and continued to get what she wanted from the people close to her. It was during middle school, in part due to her height and accompanying long legs, that Eloise took up short- and middle-distance running, to modest success. She managed to outrun her classmates, but was only mediocre at higher levels. When the time came to move to high school, Eloise's parents still didn't have the money to send her away to somewhere better than Detroit Central, so in spite of her above-average grades up to that point, she was enrolled there, and learned quickly to adapt to the environment; her looks earned plenty of scorn for the first few days, and more than a few aryan-related jibes, but it didn't take long for Eloise to gravitate towards the “popular but not actually liked” crowd once again. By the time she was in her second year, by a combination of athletic success and social manipulation, people stopped giving her trouble. During her first two years in high school, Eloise improved dramatically at running, and took up tennis as well, putting her quick footwork and long reach to good use. Early into her second year, she also developed an affection for anything that could be called retro, relics of a time before SotF was the only good thing on TV, the clothing, music and entertainment from between 1990 and 2010 fascinated Eloise. Of course, she still kept up with SotF itself, nobody worth talking to didn't, in her mind. Moving into the junior year, Eloise had become one of the more recognisable students; “in” with the right crowds, good at her sports of choice, and intelligent without being perceived as a nerd with B and C grades across the board. Advantages: Eloise is a sly, manipulative creature when she wants to be, and can talk her way around most people, provided they're already friendly. Her fitness and speed are also considerable pluses, should a situation turn hostile – she can run fast, hit hard, and knows how to swing something with both hands. Disadvantages: Climbing to the top of the social ladder at Detroit Central likely hasn't left Eloise without enemies. She's well known enough to be recognised easily, and her physical advantages mark her out to anyone looking to eliminate immediate threats, while her personality marks her out to anyone with a score to settle. Unless assigned a decent weapon, Eloise is also not likely to be much good in a fight, as she's never been in one before. Speed and strength aside, she has no idea how to throw a punch, let alone block one, beside what she's picked up from watching SotF. Designated Number: Team Brown no. 3 --- Designated Weapon: Sledgehammer Conclusion: Well, finally the Brown Team gets someone with a weapon that's actually usable. It'll take a lot to salvage this team, though. Mentor's Comment: Manipulation can be the best weapon there is. The hammer is just a bonus. Go team! The above biography is as written by chib. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Zachariah Johnston Collected Weapons: '''Sledgehammer (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Eloise, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Florida Nights *Doorways *When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! SOTF-TV: *Hotel California *A Truck Stop Instead of St. Peter's *Save Yourself, Serve Yourself *A Portrait Of Skin Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Eloise. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters